


Birthday Getaway in a Cabin

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy birthday Akaashi!, M/M, Multi, Udai is just stressed out, Winter Getaway, cabin in the woods, good boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is drugged and whisked off to a cabin in the woods for some pampering by a fox and an owl.Happy birthday Akaashi!!!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Birthday Getaway in a Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love these three dorks together and since its nearly Christmas, thought this would be a really cute way to celebrate it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Akaashi tried his best not to groan as he trudged his way through the office, hoping he didn’t need to get a new pair of glasses considering how his vision seemed to be acting up. The editor’s head was already spinning thinking about how he had to go through a whole pile of work today, the man wishing he could go home and sleep. He pushed the door to the private room to see one very nervous Udai Tenma wringing his hands together, two steaming cups of coffee placed before them.

“Mo… mu.. morning!” Udai called, his voice shaking as Akaashi raised an eyebrow, “You don’t have to be so frightened, Udai-san. We’re just going through the draft today.”

“I know. I know… just wanted to make sure its ok you know?” Udai muttered as he wringed his fingers together. Akaashi mentally made a note to bring the man out for a meal afterwards just to show that he actually did a good job in bringing in the draft on time for the first time in a year. He reached out for the coffee, thankful that Udai had brought it for him when he noticed the man was looking at the coffee as though it was poisoned.

“Is there something wrong Udai-san?” Akaashi asked, his mouth hovering over the brim of his cup as Udai squeaked, “Nothing! Nothing at all I swear! It’s just coffee. Nothing goes wrong with coffee.” Akaashi doesn’t miss the slightly widened eyes as he takes a sniff of his coffee just for good measure. Black the way he liked it, no sugar and milk inside.

What could go wrong other than a stomach ache?

He gulps down half of the contents of the cup as Udai lets out a loud gulp. The editor sets down his cup with a sigh, moving to shuffle through the papers that Udai had brought for him. as the two began to go through the draft, Akaashi began to feel his head spinning, his eyes becoming more blurry than the minute as he grunts.

“Excuse me for a minute.” But before he could stand up, he found himself slumping into his seat, his head colliding with the table with a bang. He barely managed to make out Udai bowing profusely in apology as he whipped out his phone, whispering into it as Akaashi caught the final sentence before he passed out.

“I hope you don’t get me fired! I’m not about to get fired because of some lovers thing between you guys!”

…

The next time Akaashi woke up, he was surprised to find that he was feeling very warm and snug. The editor groaned as he reached for his glasses, his eyesight slowly beginning to clear up when he took note of the room. For a moment he thought he had finally gone mad, taking in the sight of the wooden cabin he was in. A fireplace was crackling away merrily in the corner, a wooden dining table set for three as several plates lay scattered on top. There was even a Christmas tree in the corner with a bunch of presents wrapped underneath it, the walls of the cabin decorated with pictures and Christmas lights.

He would have thought that it would be a really nice place for the fact that he had just been kidnapped!

Akaashi slowly rose from his perch, the blanket wrapped around him falling to the ground. The editor reached for his phone only to find that it was gone, cursing under his breath as he tried to find the first thing he could use as his weapon (worse case scenario, he could always go for the person’s nuts). He settled for a Santa Claus statue, hoping it didn’t cost a fortune when he heard some voices coming from the other side. He crept to the door, hovering at the side as the doorknob twisted open, the editor already raiding his weapon to hit his assailant as a loud voice boomed across the room.

“Hey hey hey, Akaashi! Did you… WOAH! What the hell?!” Akaashi barely managed to stop himself form smashing the statue against Bokuto’s head, the man squawking as he jumped out. Considering the door frame wasn’t meant to fit a six-foot man, he ended up smashing his head against the door frame, letting out a sad whine as he rubbed his sore spot.

“Hey, Bokuto. Don’t just go standing here and… hey babe. What’s up?” another voice called as Osamu all but kicked the whining owl into the cabin. The onigiri seller was swathed in the black winter jacket he had received from Akaashi for Christmas last year. The editor had personally embroided the onigiri sign on his right breast (and that made Bokuto demand that he get an owl design for his own. Akaashi said no since it had taken him ages just to stitch the onigiri onto it). The two men squawked as they tried to shove past each other into the cabin, Akaashi almost dropping the statue in shock as Osamu chuckled.

“We thought that you would have forgotten the most important day of the year so we thought we kidnap you from work and give you a good weekend getaway in the mountains.”

“And what exactly is so important that you have to kidnap me from work, possibly give my mangaka a heart attack from how panicked he had been the entire time I was actually at work and nearly make me assault you thinking that you were kidnappers?”

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t remember, Akaashi!” Bokuto whined as Osamu sighed, moving to tug all the packages in their arms and dumping them onto the kitchen island. He hisses something into Bokuto’s ear as the owl nodded viciously, the two moving to grab something from their pocket. The next thing he knew, there were loud popping sounds and streamers floating above his head, his boyfriend’s shouting as one.

“Happy birthday, Akaashi!”

Oh, so that’s why the two of them had been so sneaky the entire week.

_“Hey, Akaashi, what do you think of going to a cabin?” Osamu had asked one day over dinner. Akaashi had merely mumbled, “Sounds nice” before going back to reading his manuscript, more focused on making sure sauce didn’t fly onto it as he ate._

_“Hey hey hey Akaashi! Do you have anything you want in mind?” Bokuto had boomed on the phone when they had their usual Facetime sessions._

_“You?”_

_“Aww… I wanna be with you two as well!”_

_“Hey Akaashi. Do you have any time off this week?”_

_“No. The next time is Christmas.”_

_“Hey hey hey shall we get matching bentos sets or what?”_

_“Anything is ok, Bokuto-san.”_

“We thought you could use the break as well. Bokkun managed to get some time off from training this week (well, Meian was busy trying to get Sakusa, Atsumu and Hinata to confess where the owl had run off to when they had a game on Monday. The three managed to ride out through the interrogation on the promise that Bokuto would be buying them dinner for the rest of the month). Besides, don’t you think now would be the best time to have a cabin in the woods moment?” As Akaashi looked outside, he realised that it was actually snowing hard. The editor walked past the door to see that they were completely surrounded by oak trees, the expanse of the world covered in white. There was nothing but trees as far as the eye could see, the snow having settled on the trees from the heavy snowfall they had been getting for the past week.

Akaashi let out a yelp as a snowball collided with the back of his head, an evil snicker sounding as Osamu began to make another one. The onigiri seller didn’t manage to fling it since Bokuto dumped an entire pile of snow on top of his head, making him squawk out as the two of them began to duke out with snowballs. Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh as he watched the two full-grown men rolling in the snow, both of them wrestling to stuff snow into each other’s jumpers.

“Hey hey hey, don’t forget about the birthday boy!” Bokuto yelled as the two of them grinned, raining snowballs onto Akaashi’s head as the editor let out a squeak. The three of them ended up playing snowball fights and even building a snowman until late afternoon, the sun setting in the horizon as they trudged in. After a quick bath, the three found themselves seated around the dining table, Osamu bringing out all the food he had cooked and brought from home. Akaashi could already hear his stomach rumbling since he hadn’t eaten anything since morning, all three of them thanking for the meal before digging in.

It has been several months since all three of them had been together. With Osamu having to ferry between Tokyo and Hyogo to manage Onigiri Miya and Bokuto having to stay in Osaka for most of the year for MSBY Black Jackal training, Akaashi often found himself all alone in their apartment. Despite how much they drove him mad with their antics, he missed the two big babies that he called the loves of his life. He never imagined he would have not one, but two people who loved him dearly and just watching them eating with him now, bickering over what Bokuto had managed to make and was still edible made the editor smile to himself.

Since he was the birthday boy and he wasn’t allowed to do any of the dishes, Akaashi voted to just watch Osamu and Bokuto do the dishes. The two of them were so large that their elbows kept knocking against each other or digging into their sides. Once Bokuto nudged Osamu so hard the chef almost dropped a plate, groaning at how much it hurt as he flicked soap suds at Bokuto. Bokuto had proceeded to throw the sponge at his face, making Osamu wrestle him against the sink until Akaashi remined them that he was waiting.

Next up, present time.

“Open mine! Open mine!” Bokuto yelped as he opened the owl wrapping around the present. As the shirt fell out, Akaashi nearly sobbed when he saw his name flashing on the MSBY Black Jackals shirt with the number 12 underneath. As he dug further inside, he found a few owl themes socks and even an ugly owl themed Christmas jumper that said “Hoot hoot hoot, Merry Hootmas!”

Next was Osamu’s present. Inside he found several onigiri and owl themed writing pads as well as a cute new bento set with onigiri and owl patterns on it. Osamu revealed that he had also got them matching bentos sets, Bokuto whining at how he wouldn’t be using it much since he doesn’t have the time to cook.

“One more thing,” the two grinned as Akaashi sighed, the two edging closer to give him pecks on each of his cheeks. The editor giggled as they continued to pepper him with kisses, his body warm from being sandwiched in between them and just being surrounded by them. They ended up nearly breaking some of the presents when Akaashi fell onto the ground, the three of them laughing as Osamu suggested they go make some hot chocolate.

That night, Akaashi fell asleep surrounded by thick furry blankets and two of the biggest dorks in the universe. Bokuto was sleeping with his mouth hanging open, drool escaping from his lips as he murmured, “One more onigiri, Samu.” Osamu was hugging Akaashi so tightly he thought he would actually suffocate, the chef murmuring in his sleep.

“Not so fast, onigiri. I ain’t letting you go so easily.”

Akaashi giggled as he pressed kisses on both of their foreheads, settling in between them as he closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

This was the best birthday he had had in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
